Many clinical conditions, deficiencies, and disease states can be remedied or alleviated by supplying to the patient one or more biologically active molecules produced by living cells or by removing from the patient deleterious factors which are metabolized by living cells. In many cases, these molecules can restore or compensate for the impairment or loss of organ or tissue function. Accordingly, many investigators have attempted to reconstitute organ or tissue function by transplanting whole organs, organ tissue, and/or cells, which provide secreted products or affect metabolic functions. However, while such transplantation can provide dramatic benefits, it is limited in its application by the relatively small number of organs that are suitable and available for grafting. Moreover, in general, transplantation patients must be immunosuppressed in order to avert immunological rejection of the transplant, which results in loss of transplant function and eventual necrosis of the transplanted tissue or cells. Likewise, in many cases, the transplant must remain functional for a long period of time, even for the remainder of the patient's lifetime. It is both undesirable and expensive to maintain a patient in an immunosuppressed state for a substantial period of time.
One example where additional effective therapies are still needed are vision-threatening disorders of the eye. One major problem in treatment of such diseases is the inability to deliver therapeutic agents into the eye, due to the presence of the blood-retinal barrier, as well as the inability to maintain them there at therapeutically effective concentrations.
Many growth factors have shown promise in the treatment of ocular diseases. For example, BDNF and CNTF have been shown to slow degeneration of retinal ganglion cells and decrease degeneration of photoreceptors in various animal models. See, e.g., Genetic Technology News, vol. 13, no. 1 (January 1993). Additionally, nerve growth factor has been shown to enhance retinal ganglion cell survival after optic nerve section and has also been shown to promote recovery of retinal neurons after ischemia. See, e.g., Siliprandi, et al., Invest. Ophthalmol. & Vis. Sci., 34, pp. 3232-3245 (1993). More recently, antibody scaffold based biologics have been designed and used for eye disorders including, for example, full antibodies (e.g., Bevacizumab) and antibody scaffold Fab fragments (e.g., Ranibizumab), and immunoglobulin Fc (e.g., Aflibercept).
A desirable alternative to transplantation procedures is the implantation of cells or tissues within a physical barrier which will allow diffusion of nutrients, metabolites, and secreted products, but will block the cellular and molecular effectors of immunological rejection. A variety of devices which protect tissues or cells producing a selected product from the immune system have been explored. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,881; WO92/03327; WO91/00119; and WO93/00128, each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. These devices include, for example, extravascular diffusion chambers, intravascular diffusion chambers, intravascular ultrafiltration chambers, and implantation of microencapsulated cells. See Scharp, D. W., et al., World J. Surg., 8, pp. 221-9 (1984); Lim et al., Science 210: 908-910 (1980); Sun, A. M., Methods in Enzymology 137: 575-579 (1988); WO 93/03901; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,661. The use of such devices would alleviate the need to maintain the patient in an immunosuppressed state. However, none of these approaches have been satisfactory for providing long-term transplant function.
Thus, methods of delivering appropriate quantities of needed substances, such as, for example, neurotrophic factors, anti-angiogenic factors, anti-inflammatory factors, enzymes, hormones, and/or other factors, or of providing other needed metabolic functions, to the eye or other parts of the body for an extended period of time are needed.
Although methods and materials similar or equivalent to those described herein can be used in the practice or testing of the present invention, suitable methods and materials are described below. All publications, patent applications, patents, and other references mentioned herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. The references cited herein are not admitted to be prior art to the claimed invention. In the case of conflict, the present specification, including definitions, will control. In addition, the materials, methods, and examples are illustrative only and are not intended to be limiting. Other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description and claim.